


B is for Boss

by tomisweets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomisweets/pseuds/tomisweets
Summary: When Alfred sends a lewd image to the hot guy on social media, the last thing he expects is for that man to be his boss.Quick drabble.





	B is for Boss

Alfred was fucked.

He was 90% sure of that last night, but absolutely positive now. How was he supposed to know that the picture he tapped on last night was his boss? The starched dress shirt with the three piece suit and half framed glasses that he knew at work was a stark contrast to the vividly green eyed, tongue pierced, punk rock hottie he had sent a suggestive line to.

And a dick pic.

The message he received last night in return was simple. “Come to my office tomorrow. Noon.”

At first, Alfred had thought it was coy, that it would be a scavenger hunt in the other’s pictures to see where he worked and find his way there, but he soon realized his error in messaging this person. Arthur Kirkland. The no-nonsense tolerating, pragmatic, I-need-these-done-by-noon boss that he worked for. The man who glanced pointedly at him that morning, as if to remind Alfred that it wasn’t a nightmare he could easily wake up from.

He certainly wasn’t going to get that raise he asked for. At this point, getting fired was the least of his worries.

Alfred arrived two minutes early to Mr. Kirkland’s office, fixing his appearance and hoping he could at least try to seem innocent and be given a warning and a second chance. His heart pounded in his chest as he knocked on the door, hearing a ‘come in’ come from inside.

“Ah, Alfred. Close the door and take a seat.” God his heart was going at a million miles a second as his boss stood from his desk and walked over to the side of the room, where a decanter of wine waited along with the rest of the set. If his boss had to take a drink to distance himself for this, then he really was going to get fired. Alfred did as he was told, closing the door and making his way to the seat across the desk, waiting like a kicked puppy for their discussion to begin, eyes downcast and feeling like a child being scolded.

“Know why I called you in here?” his boss asked, back still facing Alfred.

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic…” Alfred responded with his hands folded in his lap, hearing the liquid of the wine stop flowing.

“Accidentally?” The tone came out much more surprised than Alfred expected to hear, and Alfred had to look up at his boss to make sure he was hearing it correctly.

There Mr. Kirkland was, facing towards Alfred, drinking glasses filled with wine in both hands, seeming surprised, which soon changed to slight disappointment. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out, especially with his boss clearing his throat and averting his eyes, evidently trying to hide his embarrassment. “Well if you don’t have anything you need to discuss, then-”

“Mr. Kirkland,” Alfred cut him off, a tone of scandalization that was overly exaggerated. “At work?” he asked with a grin, having found out a dirty little secret.

The red that had rushed on Arthur’s face and ears had only proved it, flustered words of “Whatever you’re thinking about, that’s definitely not it!” nearly squeaked out as Alfred left the chair and approached his boss. “So if you don’t have a reason to stay, then-”. Alfred wrapped an arm around his boss’s waist, his other hand taking one of the drinks from Arthur’s hands.

“You already poured me a glass. That’s a reason to stay,” he started, taking a sip and bringing their hips closer, confident and smug as Arthur became redder. “And once I finish that, you can give me another reason. After all, you’re the boss.”


End file.
